


Prom

by nirejseki



Series: Slices of Life [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "Coldwave: Lisa wants to go to prom and Len agrees on the basis that she has to take Mick so he can scare off any potential guys/girls. It backfires slight because Len's heart/brain/other areas weren't emotional or physical ready for Formal-Wear!Mick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

“Why would you want to go to prom?” Len said blankly.

Lisa shrugged. “Life experience?” she tried. It wasn’t like Lenny had any experience with prom himself; he’d spent his high school career between juvie and just plain old not attending. Mostly because he was making sure she was getting to school on time. 

“Experience with…what, exactly?” Len said, still dubious. It wasn’t “I thought prom was about guys trying to roofie their dates and get them into the backseats of their cars, which, no.”

“Len, not everything in life is based on a Lifetime movie.”

“So what _is_ the point of prom?”

Lisa paused. 

“Do you even have a date?” Len perked up. “Can I threaten him when he picks you up?”

Lisa sighed dramatically and threw herself onto the couch. “See, that is why I _don’t_ have a date, Lenny. Besides, boys at my school are boring and immature. I figured I’d find take someone in your crew.” She’d had her eye on one of them, Roscoe, for a while. He was pretty cute. 

“Sure, that works,” Len said agreeably.

Lisa looked up excitedly. “What, really?”

“Yep. You can take Mick.”

“Mi-Lenny! You can’t send me to prom with _Mick_!”

“Why not?” Len asked, deceptively casual. “He not good enough?”

Lisa realized her error and backtracked quickly. “No, he’s good. It’s just that…”

“Lisa. You can go to prom. I’ll even shell out for a dress of your choice and steal you a limo, whatever you want. But if you think I’m letting you go to lose-your-virginity night with one of my crew, you’ve totally lost touch with reality.”

Yeah, she had to give him that one. Still, pretty dress, limo and a big, scary guy to go show off to all the other girls at school? She could live with that. 

Even if said big, scary guy was her brother’s boyfriend.

“Okay, fine.” She hopped off the couch and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks, Lenny! Can I pick out the car?”

“Just get me the address at least three days ahead of time.”

“You’re the _best_.”

Sure enough, day of, she was in proud possession of a real-life Rolls Royce (she’d tracked it down, but Lenny had pulled off real miracles getting both the car _and_ the keys to it so it even looked legit), a corsage, and a flapper-style dress made out of shimmery gold fabric. (The first four stores she’d tried had only had fluffy monstrosities that had nearly had Lenny dying of laughter. Mick, of all people, had managed to find this dress in the far back corner of the last store they tried; hadn’t even said anything, just walked over and shoved it at her. She suspected he’d just wanted to get out of there already.)

Lenny was perched on the hood of the Rolls, wearing the dark jacket and trousers combo that made the other girls at school drool over him when he came to pick her up. (The one time she’d spoken to the most popular girl at school had been when she’d been asked if Lenny was her boyfriend. Ick.) He’d volunteered to play chauffeur for her tonight. 

“You ready to go?” he asked, grinning at her. “You look great, sis.”

She beamed at him. “No kidding. Where’s Mick?”

“He went to pick up a suit. Should be here soon.”

“He’d _better_ be. Especially given how much you value punctuality on your jobs, isn’t that right, Lenny?”

Len didn’t respond.

“Lenny?”

He was staring over her shoulder, down the street. She turned to look.

Shit, Mick cleaned up _nice_.

Lenny certainly appreciated it, judging by the way he was actually, literally gaping at the approaching man.

She snickered and slid over to him. “I thought you two were over the honeymoon stage,” she whispered to him. “Not that I disagree – he’s _hot_.”

Len nodded dumbly, apparently robbed of even the ability to make puns. This was a _terminal_ crush he had going on. Luckily for everyone, Mick was just nuts enough to be into her big brother in return, or things might have gotten messy.

Though, seriously, Lenny was starting to catch flies. 

She elbowed him. “Lenny. What’s up?”

He blinked, shook his head to clear it. “Nothing, Lis.”

“No, seriously, what were you thinking? And don’t say it’s stupid, I’m calling in one of my truths.”

Len’s lips twisted a little bit.

“Just thinking that suit’d be good for a wedding, s’all.”

Lisa _shrieked_. 

Mick spent the entire evening convinced that they were both nuts, but it was _totally_ worth it.


End file.
